Guildmaster
The Guildmaster, also referred to as Lian Lashan '(elven: Master Thief), is the elven Guildmaster of the Chailea Thieves Guild. He is also a surrogate father and mentor to many, with the most notable being Opal and Robin Goodfellow. Basic Information Little is known about the Guildmaster. An elusive figure, he has been, as his name suggests, Guildmaster of Chailea's faction of the Thieves Guild for as long as anyone can remember; leaving many to speculate that he formed it himself. Many also speculate that, as an elf, he is a descendant of the Sy’Tel'Quessir, or may have even lived before the Blood War himself. He has never confirmed nor denied any such speculation. Personality-wise, the Guildmaster is an enigma. With some, he is cool and collected, while with others, harsh and bold. He once told Robin that he is what those he teaches needs him to be, whether cruel or kind, in order to help them evolve into the best version of themselves. One thing that is certain, though, is that he is a master of his craft and is regarded with great respect among those in the criminal underworld and those under his authority. Many renowned thieves have been produced under his tutelage; Opal and Robin Goodfellow being among them. A Possible Prodigy While it was unknown to Robin until much later, the Guildmaster had actually been observing him at a young age, having caught word that he was a decent pickpocket. However, due to Robin's chaotic nature in playing tricks on others and calling attention to himself, the Guildmaster ultimately left him be, feeling that he wouldn't blend into society well enough to be a thief long-term. He later felt that he was proven right, upon hearing that Robin had gotten himself caught by Olaf Fenren. Loud and Clear A few years later, the Guildmaster would get word that someone outside the Guild had stolen a priceless painting right out from under them. Intrigued by this development, the Guildmaster sent out his underlings to trace the painting, and it's thief. Eventually, "Robin Goodfellow" was brought to him. While irritated by his arrogant nature, the Guildmaster still saw potential, that of which, under the right circumstances, could be something of greatness. He then offered Robin a place within the Guild; which the half-elf ultimately accepted. Training The Guildmaster was extremely harsh with Robin during his thieves training; with the goal to eliminate his arrogant nature. It wasn't until Robin threatened to leave over it that the Guildmaster explained to him ''why he was so harsh, however. Not much longer after that Robin began to realize the importance of when to be arrogant when not to be. Under these circumstances, Robin came to respect the Guildmaster and his training. The Guildmaster is one of the few people Robin would go on to continue respecting. One thing that the Guildmaster couldn't stop, however, was Robin's desire to steal out of vengeance rather than professionalism. Even so, the Guildmaster allowed it, under the pretenses that there was always a buyer for everything. Notes * Due to his status within the underworld across the mainland, most thieves who come from Chailea use the phrase ''"Lian Lashan sends his regards"' to make it known that they themselves are thieves and that they aren't a threat to the other factions and their members.